


A Brave New World: A MeiCree AU fan fic prologue Part 1

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CURRENT YEAR, F/M, Future is now, Good Music, M/M, Part 1, Politically Controversial, Prequel, Reunion, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: It’s been 10 years since Overwatch disbanded the world has become a broken place rattled by terror, war, and economic calamities. In response to this, Overwatch was officially recalled by Winston to turn back the tide of chaos caused by the terrorist group Talon. Reunited once again, Overwatch reforms to bring peace and order back in this new day and age. (Note this AU takes place at a different time than the far future setting in the game.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial, violent, and sexual content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning. 
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!

Prologue: World in Conflict- A World Without Overwatch

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY66fdMt4vc>)

In the year 2013, things were escalating in the war torn country of Syria. A landing force lead by the U.S Marines was thwarted by a group of American mercenaries opposed to American intervention in Syria under the claim that it would cause World War Three. Although the mercenaries were few in number, they managed to slaughter each wave of U.S Soldiers trying to land. The use of ship based cruise missiles proved useless as they we’re shot down by some unforeseen force.

On the 2nd day of the assault, a man believed to be hovering above the ocean water wearing white robes and having white hair stretched his hands out and every single U.S naval warship sent to Syria’s coast floated several thousand feet in the air before he allowed them to crash down into the water, rendering them inoperable and killing most if not all of the sailors aboard. It was on that day that the Obama Administration admitted defeat and withdrew from Syria. The only thing gained was that the commander of the Mercenaries was confirmed dead by Syrian soldiers and was given a state sponsored funeral. President Obama wished that Overwatch was still around so that the Syrian Civil war could have been solved with less casualties.

With the world being witness to America’s largest military defeat since Vietnam, many took advantage of this. In 2014, the terrorist organization known as Talon began a massive crime spree involving the assassination of former Overwatch members as well as the attack on England’s King’s Row. Talon also took advantage of the thinned out Russian army when they attacked a robotics factory in the newly annexed Ukraine.

In 2015, the worst happened when in New York City a horrific mass shooting took place in lower Manhattan. It began when the shooter, known as “The Daily Reminder” walked into a private high school with an AR-15 rifle and killed two people. It was rumored the shooter was a student. The NYPD arrived to try and subdue the gunman but were heinously slaughtered by his Black Rifle. The Daily Reminder proceeded to kill all that the NYPD could throw at the gunman before their Counterterrorism Center was ransacked and rendered inoperable. The Daily Reminder fled the city and faded into obscurity. Reeling from the amount of dead police officers and the Daily Reminder still being out there, New York’s governor called for the repeal of the NY SAFE Act as well as every other gun control law on the books as a means to have an armed populace should the Daily Reminder return to kill again as the police forces available proved inadequate. In his speech calling for the repeal, Gov. Cuomo said that if Overwatch were still around, that the maniac would have been stopped.

Chapter 1: Arrivals

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/hybrid-virus/trip>)

At Watchpoint Gibraltar a jet lagged Jesse McCree arrives at the Overwatch base with seemingly no sign of Winston or Tracer. McCree, was a former Blackwatch operative and marksman with his Peacekeeper revolver. He’s been roaming the American Southwest like that of a cowboy as a bounty hunter looking for the worst of the worst.

“Hello?! Anyone here?”, McCree shouts as he enters the massive facility.

“Ehh, guess I’m the only one here. Hope that big ol’ ape Winston comes back.”, McCree says to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye McCree sees someone watching him from behind the corner of a wall. On instinct he pulls out his Peacekeeper to scare whoever snuck in the base.

“Show yourself!”, McCree shouts at the person hiding.

A voluptuous Asian woman wearing glasses, heavy winter gear, and boots along with purple winterized leggings comes forward with her glove covered hands up.

“Please don’t shoot! I’m with you guys! No one else was here when I showed up”, the innocent sounding Mei Ling Zhou pleads as she has tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, uh sorry there! I didn’t mean to startle you.”, McCree apologizes to the startled Mei.

Mei was one of Overwatch’s top climatologists before she and her colleges had to go into cryostasis to ride out a massive Antarctic storm. She was the only one who survived the storm as the other cryo chambers failed on her colleagues. She usually carries her freezing equipment on hand, such as her endothermic blaster and freezing drone named Snowball.

“I don’t blame you. The world’s a dangerous place.”, a calmer Mei says as she breathes a sigh of relief.

“Well, let’s just put that aside now. Name’s Jesse McCree, but you can just call me McCree.”, McCree says as he introduces himself.

“Hi, McCree. I’m Mei, well my full name is Mei Ling Zhou. I rushed on over to this place as soon as the Recall went out!”, Mei replies.

“Same here. Hope the U.N doesn’t send its peacekeepers after us.”, McCree fears.

“Well if they didn’t show up to stop Winston and Tracer, I think we will be fine.”, Mei reassures her new colleague.

“That helps me feel a little better. But we’re still the only ones here! I hope the others show up.”, McCree says as he and Mei head towards the balcony outside of the mess hall.

“Pretty sunset huh McCree?”, Mei says to the tired Jesse.

“Yeah I guess. Say, I saw some grub you were cooking. Really spicy by the smell of it.”, McCree says as he lays back in a chair as he rests.

“Ah yes, it was a Thai recipe I learned when I did some climatology work there. Would you like some? And yes, it is extremely spicy.”, Mei happily warns as she brings a couple of plates of Pad Thai over for them to eat while they wait for any other Overwatch members to show up.

“WEW! This is hot! To think the cookin’ in New Mexico was spicy enough.”, McCree exclaims as he takes his first bite.

“Hee hee, that was what I thought when I first had some.”, Mei giggles as she handles the food better.

“It’s still good. Um say, what do you make of this whole Recall situation? Is Overwatch really coming back together?”, McCree asks.

“I’d assume so. I was tracking some others who were in route here.”, Mei says.

“Well it will be nice to see some of our old buddies back together again. I hope to do some good again.”, an optimistic McCree says to a smiling Mei.

Just then Athena announces that someone has arrived at the Watchpoint with two Omnics.

“Geez Athena, who could that be?”, McCree asks.

“I’ve identified the agent to be that of Genji Shimada. The two Omnics however I am unable to identify, but one of them is a Bastion model.”, the Overwatch A.I explains.

“A Bastion?! Mei, bring that freeze ray of yours. I don’t want that Bastion killing people!”, McCree shouts as he pulls out his Peacekeeper revolver. He and Mei rush over to the entrance to find the ninja like cyborg, Genji along with a Bastion and another Omnic wearing Buddhist monk’s trousers.

“Hey McCree wait! It’s me Genji! Lower your weapons!”, Genji pleads as McCree and Mei arrive with their weapons drawn.

“There’s a Bastion here. We’re here to dispose of it!”, McCree shouts.

“No no, this one is friendly. Me and my mentor Zenyatta here found this Bastion out wondering the forests of France with birds circling it.”, Genji explains.

“Uh huh. How do you know it isn’t going to kill us all?”, a rightfully suspicious Mei asks.

The Bastion unit beeps and bops a statement which is translated by Zenyatta the Omnic monk with spheres orbiting his neck as he himself hovers above the ground with his legs crossed.

“I will do no harm. If anyone needs to be worried, it will be the enemies of Overwatch! I am here to lend my services to you.”, Zenyatta translates.

“I’ll let Winston be the judge of that. So, Zenyatta, what’s your story? Why are you here?”, McCree asks the monk Omnic.

“I’m here because I feel that Genji will still need my guidance. I helped him get back on his feet.”, Zenyatta says.

“Well that makes seven of us here. I wonder who’s next?”, a wondering Mei says.

Just then a military trunk arrives towards the entrance. An older muscular man with a white and blue leather jacket with the number 76 on the back of it.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the infamous Solider 76. What brings you here?”, a cheerful McCree asks.

“Heh, I heard Overwatch is getting back together. I just had to come on to help it out.”, Solider 76 says.

“Just who are you under that mask? You’re here with us so your secret is safe.”, Mei inquisitively asks.

“Might as well. I am among friends after all.”, Solider 76 says as he puts his Heavy Pulse Rifle down and removes his Tactical visor to reveal his face.

McCree instantly recognizes the Aryan as the old Strike Commander from Overwatch.

“Jack Morrison?! Well damn, you’ve really done a lot over the past 10 years.”, a surprised McCree says to the former Overwatch commander.

“Sure have Jesse. It isn’t easy being a vigilante.”, the 50 year old Aryan chuckles.

“Now that’s eight of us once Winston and Tracer show up.”, Mei says.

“Yes, I hope we’re able to get the other agents here assuming they haven’t been killed by Talon.”,  Genji says in a metallic tone.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’re receive more… wait who’s that flying that airship?”, Solider 76 says before stopping mid-sentence as he sees an Overwatch dropship coming in.

“OUI! Is this the welcoming committee? I had to get through a lot of red tape to grab this drop ship!”, a Swiss sounding woman says on the ship’s loud speaker.

“MERCY?! Ha ha! Glad to have you here! Who’s on board with you?”, a joyful Solider 76 shouts.

“I have Reinhardt and Torbjörn with me here along with a few new people who decided to join our ranks.”, the combat medic Angela Ziegler says.

“Wait NEW PEOPLE?! Who’d you bring?”, a perplexed Solider 76 asks loudly as the dropship lands.

The new recruits disembark and introduce themselves to the other Overwatch members.

“Name’s Hana Song, also known as D.va. You’ve probably heard of me before. I’m quite famous on the internet.”, the rather young  pilot says as she exits her battle mech.

“Erm, with all due respect Mrs Song, you seem a tad young to be here.”, McCree voices his concerns.

“Hrmph, I read your record McCree! You were 17 when you joined Blackwatch! I’m only 19 just starting out here. Although I have been working with the Korean Military since I was 16 in the MEKA corp.”, D.Va rebuttals.

“Geez, you more than I expected. Now who’s the dark skinned lady with the white robotic arm?”, McCree says as he notices the long haired Indian who does indeed have an entirely robotic left arm that goes up to her shoulder blade.

“My name is Satya Vaswani, however my former employers gave me the call sign of Symmetra.”, the Indian woman says.

“Well, having a light bender on our team isn’t a bad idea. Welcome aboard Symmetra.”, Solider 76 says to Symmetra.

Another passenger of the dropship gets off as well before Mercy parks the ship in the hanger bay.

Someone in an cobalt blue and gold colored flight suit gets off and takes off the helmet to the suit.

“Fareeha Amari?! Geez, you’ve grown up so much since we last met!”, McCree says to the Egyptian rocketeer.

“I’m glad you remembered me McCree!”, Fareeha says as she hugs her childhood friend. Her mother Ana used to be an Overwatch operator and she lived among the other members when they were based in Geneva.

“Ah, the legendary Pharah is here! Erm, good to have you here. Your mother would be proud.”, an awkward Solider 76 says to Pharah.

“Oh Jack Morrison, you didn’t die in that explosion. It’d be a real shame if you did.”, Pharah says hinting at distain for Solider 76.

“Geez, what’s with you two?”, McCree whispers to Pharah.

“Later, let’s just get this over with.”, Pharah whispers back as she jabs McCree with her elbow.

“Just glad to have you here Pharah.”, Solider 76 says to Pharah, as he looks away from her.

Just then a second dropship with Winston, a large genetically modified talking ape and his cheery British counterpart Tracer arrive back from a mission.

 

 

Chapter 2: Gang’s All Here

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7G5bC1Reks>)

“Winston! It’s good to see you again. It feels like it has been forever!”, Genji says to Winston.

“Same to you Genji. Ah hey, Jack! You did survive that explosion! I knew you’d make it out of there somehow!”, a joyous Winston says to a nervous Solider 76.

“YEAH! Um how about we all get settled down for the night? We can get the ball rolling tomorrow.”, Solider 76 says.

“I agree, we’re going to need the energy if we’re going to stop Reaper and Talon!”, Winston affirms.

The newly reunited Overwatch members and recruits head into the Gibralter Watchpoint to settle down for the night. McCree heads out to the balcony again to puff on a cigar while Mei chows on the rest of her spicy Pad Thai under the stars.

“Eager to start tomorrow Mei?”, McCree asks.

“You know it McCree! We’re going to go kick Talon’s butt!”, an enthusiastic Mei says.

Pharah, who’s out of her suit and in lighter clothing steps out to see Mei and McCree conversing.

“Oh, Fareeha how are you doing? What’s with you and Commander Morrison?”, an inquisitive McCree says.

“I have something to let you two know, but you can’t tell ANYONE! Got it?”, an anxious Pharah implores.

McCree shuts the doors to the balcony to give the Trio more privacy.

“What is it Fareeha? You seem really mad.”, Mei asks with a concerned look on her face.

“Jack, aka Solider 76, is my dad.”, Pharah confesses.

“DAMN! I didn’t know Ana and Jack….. ohhh. I see.”, a surprised McCree says as he realizes things were not smooth between Pharah and her father.

“Wait what happened? I’ve kinda been out of the loop being in Antarctica and stuff.”, Mei says.

“Jack ran out on my mother a few years after I was born.  It was a secret my mother and I had to keep in order for her to stay as a Captain when Jack was chosen as Strike Commander.”, Pharah angerly says as she mashes her teeth.

“That’s dark. And I thought it was that he didn’t come to see you after the explosion. I’m sorry I didn’t see what was happening.”, a glum McCree says.

“It’s not your fault. Not like you could do anything about it. Now I’m the one serving under him, at least he can’t get away with anything like that anymore.”, Pharah says after she calmed down.

“Wow, what made you even want to join Overwatch? Sound like something you’d avoid doing!”, an empathetic Mei says.

“My mother got me into it. She trained me in Military doctrine and combat before I went off to college in Egypt, I eventually joined the Egyptian army. The after that stint I join a private security firm in charge of protecting a massive computer complex. Now I’m here at last.”, Pharah says.

“You think Ana will come after receiving the Recall?”, McCree asks.

“For her sake I hope she doesn’t. I don’t want her to relive the bad memories under Jack’s command all over again.”, Pharah says.

“Your secret is safe with us Fareeha. Hopefully jack will act better.”, Mei says.

“Thanks, quite frankly I was afraid to tell anyone until now.”, a relieved Pharah says.

“Hopefully things will be better this time around. We’ll try to keep you and Jack apart that way there isn’t any trouble.”, McCree says as he wants to help Pharah.

“I hope so too. I’m just glad that I can finally work for Overwatch after so many broken promises.”, Pharah replies.

“Hey you didn’t come all this way for nothing!”, McCree says.

“The world definitely needs heroes after what happened over the last few years. We’d better head off to bed now if we want to get to it tomorrow.”, Pharah says as she thinks about all the calamities that happened.

As everyone heads to their bunks, Mei and McCree notice their rooms are next to each other.

“I didn’t set this up if that’s what you’re thinking!”, a defensive sounding McCree says to Mei as he has his luggage trunk next to him.

“I wasn’t thinking you did McCree! No need to get so upset.”, Mei replies as she blushes.

“Sorry, it’s just that I don’t want any trouble.”, McCree says as he blushes and think about how Ana and Jack had troubles.

“I don’t think you that type of person McCree.”, Mei says as she makes eye contact with McCree. He stares back surprised that she knows that he wouldn’t try to get in anyone’s pants like Solider 76 did.

“Good to know. See you tomorrow?”, McCree says slightly relived as Mei starts feeling less stressed as well. They just stand there in the hallway for the next minute before McCree walks into his room and locks the door shut. Mei does the same when she enters her room.

“Well Snowball, looks like this is our new home.”, Mei says to her robotic companion which makes a happy face.

Snowball’s screen turns into a pair of eyes with eye brows moving up and down.

“Snowball no, I just met the guy!”, Mei says blushing.

Snowball’s screen starts flashing the word “DENIAL” in response.

“Don’t be so nosy you little pipsqueak! I barely know him.”, Mei scolds.

Snowball flashes the work “TRY” to her.

“I never said I wasn’t going to get to know him, Snowball.”, Mei responds.

Snowball starts flashing the word “PROGRESS” and a happy face.

“You’re really silly. Now you need to go back in the pod for the night. I need to get some sleep.”, Mei says as she gets into her bunk and wraps herself in the sheets to slumber.

 

 

Chapter 3: Teammates

 

At about 4 in the morning the alarm goes off and all the Overwatch wake up and get their gear on before heading to the planning room for their first mission back as a team. Solider 76 takes command and lets the rest of the team know what the mission details are.

“Glad you could make it ladies and gentlemen. As you probably know, Reaper's terrorist group, Talon, has been responsible for numerous terrorist attacks across the world! It's our job now to put an end to it.”, a serious Solider 76 exclaims.

“Yes, as you can see here on the holographic projector we’ve located where Talon forces have been operating out of Madrid. Tracer and I were able to follow them there before we returned to Gibraltar.”, Winston explains.

“We’re going to be sending two 4 man teams into Madrid, one to fight Reaper and his operators and the other to take down the grunts and evac the civilians in harm’s way.”, Soldier 76 announces.

“Commander Morrison and I will take Mercy and Torbjörn. McCree, you can select your group and head on over to the REAL Madrid Stadium where there are civilians being held by Talon grunts.”, Winston says.

“Uhhh, Mei?”, McCree hesitantly says.

Mei starts blushing as her pupils widen.

“BRAH HA HA HA! You chose the scientist?! Sorry, McCree but she doesn’t belong on the battlefield.”, an insulting Soldier 76 chuckles.

“She’s as capable as anyone of us! Mei’s freeze ray might be good for capturing Talon agents for our hostage rescue operation!”, McCree speaks up for his friend.

“Alright fine, who else are you bringing?”, Solider 76 whines.

“Pharah, she an expert Rocketeer and I’ll need her for recon.”, McCree replies.

“Hrmph you’re going to need someone to keep you patched up. Also you managed to pick only women for your mission, hoy hoy.”, Solider 76 chuckles. McCree rolls his eyes at this.

“Hey Zenyatta, how’s about you join us? You’re a healer.”, McCree says to the monk Omnic.

“That would be splendid.”, Zenyatta replies.

“Well, I guess we’re ready then. See you all in the field.”, Winston says as the two teams head towards the hanger bay to take off in the dropships.

Pharah gets in the cockpit to pilot the dropship. The rest of McCree’s team gets in the passenger section with their weapons in tow.

“Thanks for sticking up for me back there McCree.”, a happy Mei says as she sits across from McCree and Zenyatta.

“Don’t mention it. You all seem good for this job, Pharah can fly, you can freeze people, I’m handy at room breaching, and Zenyatta is….besides healing what do you do?”, McCree says before asking Zenyatta on his abilities.

“I throw these energy balls at people until they perish.”, Zenyatta says as his orbs start orbiting around his neck.

“That’s an unusual way to kill a man, but it sounds like it works. Anyway I didn’t pick you two ladies for the fun of it. Dick move for Jack to think I'm trying to get it in the sack with you two.”, McCree scoffs.

“You didn’t need to tell us that. You already more upstanding than Jack.”, Pharah chuckles as she flies the dropship towards Madrid.

On Solider 76’s dropship heading towards Madrid, he and Winston discuss the plan to take out Reaper and his enforcers.

“Our intel suggests that Reaper probably has Widowmaker with him along with a few grunts watching his back.  We'll swoop in to the Parliament building and take them down.”, Solider 76 says.

“What’s he even doing in the Spanish Parliament?”, Mercy asks as she pilots the dropship.

“Since their last mission at the Museum failed, Talon is trying to generate turmoil in the EU by attacking one of its member states.”, Winston explains

“But we'll show them that their reign of terror is over!”, a determined Solider 76 says as he clenches his fist.

“You could be a little better towards your teammates Jack. McCree has a sharp eye when he selects people for his team and doesn't need your input.”, Torbjörn rebukes Solider 76 for earlier.

“She’s a climatologist for fucks sake! Besides, I think I know why McCree picked out Mei and Pharah.”, a crass Solider 76 says.

“Not any more than you were you womanizing bastard! I know all your dirty little secrets Jack. Don’t make me tell Winston what really happened in Geneva before the explosion.”, a stern Torbjörn whispers to Solider 76 out of Winston’s hearing.

“Fine, McCree's not trying to catch some tail. And Mei could be of use to us on field operations.”, Solider 76 apologizes before he gets jabed by Torbjörn to apologize about what he said about Mei.

“It’s fine, now let’s get this mission done. I want to see the look on Reaper’s face when we finally face him on the offensive.”, Winston accepts.

The dropships break formation as they approach Madird to avoid detection by Reaper’s MANPAD troopers with Stinger missile launchers. Solider 76’s ship keeps flying towards the Parliament Building while McCree’s ship starts taking gunfire.

“Ok McCree I see the REAL Madrid Stadium! Going in hot!”, Pharah shouts as she lands the dropship outside of the Stadium under machinegun fire from Talon troopers with M-27 light machine guns.

“You ready to be a hero yet?”, McCree says to Mei in an encouraging tone as he readies his Peacekeeper revolver.

“I was born ready!”, Mei says as she has a fire in her eyes as she readies her Endothermic Blaster in the Icicle Launcher configuration.

 

 

 

Chapter 4: Peacekeepers

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7JC-yGL1m8>)

Civilians who were taking cover from the Talon gunmen are astonished that it’s Overwatch that is here.

“Could it be?!”, said one.

“They’re here! They’re here!”, says another.

“Overwatch! Overwatch finally returned!”, shouts a third person.

Several Talon gunmen with M27 LMGs and M21 sniper rifles show up to confront McCree’s team.

“Frag them out!”, shouts one trooper as several of his cronies toss M67 fragmentation grenades.

“Oh shit! Start moving people!”, McCree shouts as he starts running to get out of the blast radius.

“Don’t worry I got this!”, Mei shouts as she erects an Ice Wall to stop the grenades from reaching the dropship. They explode on the other side slightly damaging the quick fortification.

“Nice! I didn’t know your freeze ray could do that!”, an astonished McCree says to the quick thinking Mei.

“And Morrison thinks that a scientist doesn’t belong here. Now let’s get moving people! We have hostages to save.”, Mei shouts.

“You heard her! Pharah, you take to the sky and give us cover while me, Mei, and Zenyatta start pushing forward!”, McCree orders as he starts firing his Peacekeeper at some Talon troopers who flanked Mei’s wall.

“Giving air superiority!”, Pharah shouts as she jets upward in her flight armor and starts firing her rocket launcher at some advancing Talon terrorists. She manages to kill some of them.

Mei’s wall falls to pieces after a C4 charge goes off next to it revealing several dozen Talon operatives taking aim.

“Hey Mei, looks like these hotheads need to chill! Give ‘em the cold shoulder!”, McCree says as he tosses a flashbang to stun the advancing troopers.

Mei tosses her robotic companion Snowball to activate her Blizzard Ultimate. Snowball flies above the grouped up troopers and starts freezing them in place.

“McCree, I have something to ask you now. What time is it?”, Mei says with a wide grin on her face.

“Oh ho ho boy, for these guys IT’S HIGH NOON.”, McCree says as his eyes glow red and emit sparks as he unloads all 6 rounds from his Peacekeeper on the frozen Talon terrorists before reloading his weapon at unnatural speeds to do it a second time.

He manages to kill most of them before the surviving troopers unfreeze and flank them. The find Zenyatta waiting there for them.

“You are looking for trouble! Put your weapons down or else I’ll have to put you down.”, Zenyatta warns as he gets his Orb Volley ready.

“Blow the fucker’s head off! It’s just a stupid Omnic.”, a Talon trooper shouts as he aims his counterpart aims his KSG 12 shotgun at Zenyatta.

“So be it.”, Zenyatta shouts as he marks the commanding officer with an Orb of Discord before firing his Orb Volley at the other Talon troopers. He manages to kill all but one of them.

“You bastard! Here, have a bullet! It has your name on it!”, the remaining Talon trooper shouts as he shoots Zenyatta with his .357 magnum revolver.

“Hrmph you’re not as accurate as you think!”, Zenyatta says as he dodges the trooper before kicking him in the face. He then grabs the trooper’s revolver as a trophy.

“Zenny! Are you ok? I saw we’ve been flanked!”, McCree says via his com device as he and Mei advance toward the stadium.

“I’m fine. You look like you’ve taken damage. Here take this!”, Zenyatta says as he fire another Orb Volley at a group of Talon troopers firing on an injured McCree. He also gives McCree an Orb of Harmony to heal his injuries.

“Thanks! Now let’s keep moving! We’re almost to the stadium entrance!”, McCree says as he tosses a flashbang before rolling towards another position to fire from.

“Pharah, how are the streets looking? Are we expecting enemy reinforcements?”, Mei asks.

“No Mei, the streets are cleared. Talon force are most likely fleeing towards the stadium. I’ll stay in the sky to keep you guys safe.”, Pharah says as she continues flying.

“You heard her McCree, let’s get in there and finish these punks off!”, Mei says as she fire her Icicle launcher at a Talon trooper, killing him with a well-placed shot to the head.

McCree’s team manages to make it to the stadium after finishing off several Talon operatives along the way. Pharah lands so she can help clear out the stadium with her group.

 

 

Chapter 5: True Colors

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/01-landroverdosis>)

It is eerily quiet for Soldier 76’s team when they arrive at the Spanish Parliament Building. They all suspect a trap.

“No sign of anybody here. Talon's probably captured everyone here!”, Torbjörn says as he looks to see no signs of the politicians or staffers.

“Shhhh! I can hear something. Ready your weapons!”, Solider 76 says as he hears heavy breathing and footsteps.

A fat giant wearing a gas mask and a massive tattoo on his belly wielding a massive shotgun shows up with a pegleged man with a grenade launcher.

“EYY! Roadhog! Looks like the reaperman was right! Overwatch is back again.”, the deranged man with the pegleg says to Roadhog.

Roadhog chuckles under his mask before he inhales some HOGdrogen gas from his satchel.

“Oh great if it isn’t Australia’s worst. Junkrat and Roadhog. I can see Reaper needed new enforcers for Talon.”, Solider 76 says as he raises his Heavy Pulse Rifle at Junkrat. The other Overwatch members also raise their weapons at Reaper’s lackeys.

“Hon hon hon! You really think Reaper would just let these two numskulls take you on by themselves?”, a blue skinned French woman laughs as she raises her assault rifle towards the Overwatch members.

“Widowmaker! Where did you put the Parliament members?!”, Torbjörn demands as he raises his bolt launcher.

“They are all at the stadium. We only wanted you to be drawn here while we finish off the rest of you!”, Widowmaker laughs as she sets off her Venom mine to incapacitate the Overwatch members in stinging gas.

“URAGH! The pain only makes me angry!”, Winston shouts as he goes into his Primal rage as yellow sparks fly out of his eyes. He attempts to charge Widowmaker before Roadhog hooks Winston and pulls him away towards himself.

“Jack, Mercy, cover me while I get a sentry set up! It will buy us some time.”, Torbjörn says as he sets up a machine gun turret while the others shoot back at Widowmaker.

Meanwhile Winston and Roadhog get into a fist fight after he was hooked earlier.

“Urgh, geez for being my weight in fat you’re certainly strong!”, Winston says as he has Roadhog in a headlock. Roadhog is able to break free from Winston and shoots him point blank with his sawn off shotgun.

The blast injures Winston, but he is able to get to Mercy just as Torbjörn’s turret is operational.

“I’ve got you Winston! Heroes don’t die on my watch!”, Mercy shouts as she gets Winston to cover so she can use her healing staff on him to remove his injuries.

“Shit! We need to try to get out of here! This was a mistake!”, Solider 76 shouts as he fire his Helix Rockets at Roadhog. The rockets manage to knock the obese shotgunner away, though they don't kill him.

“We’ll make it out of here! You go on ahead and find Reaper! Put a bullet in his head for all of us! We’ll get to the dropship and wait for you!”, Winston says as he and the others bolt for the door while Solider 76 heads upstairs to where he thinks Reaper is.

“Come on you simpletons! We need to catch that bastard!”, Widowmaker shouts to Junkrat and Roadhog.

“No, let him come to me. It’s been a long time coming for Jack. Let him come to me and I will get rid of him myself!”, the insidious Reaper insists as he speaks to Widowmaker over his secure com device.

Solider 76 manages to get outside of the room where Reaper is in on the second highest level of the building. He kicks the double doors down to see the black hooded and caped Reaper as he broods in the darkness with his Hellfire shotguns in each hand.

“Tenacious as ever Jack. You still never learned to rely on your team I see.”, Reaper says through his mask.

“I like to work alone Gabriel. I’m just surprised that you made it out alive.”, Solider 76 replies back.

“I’m just a resilient as you Jack. Now It’s time for you to die!”, Reaper says as he raises his shotguns to shoot Solider 76 down.

“Oh now now Gabe, you wouldn’t want to shoot “Daddy” now?”, Solider 76 says in a lighter tone as he drops his weapon and stretches his arms out.

“Jack. It’s been a long time. I’ve….changed.”, a now hesitant Reaper says as his former lover gets close to him.

“I’ll be the judge of that, hoich hoich hoich!”, Solider 76 says as he starts grabbing Reaper’s ass.

“See? You haven’t changed! I actually think it’s gotten firmer. Have you and Widowmaker been working out together?”, Solider 76 asks.

“JACK! Look, why would you and I want to get back together? You got your stupid Strike Commander position and now you have your team back together! Why would you want to hook up with me again?!”, an angry Reaper says.

“Fuck Overwatch. It was that stupid ape Winston who activated the Recall. I only rejoined just so I could get back to find you!”, the turncoat Solider 76 reveals.

“All that just for me? That’s….sweet and EVIL at the same time! Damn, you’re throwing everyone under the bus!”, an enthusiastic Reaper shouts.

“Oh it gets better, here’s all that data you never managed to grab when Winston fought you off.”, the traitorous Aryan says as he hand him a data drive with all of the Overwatch agent’s locations and other secret info on them.

“Oh you’ve been a bad Daddy. Thanks a billion, now here’s my contact info so we can keep in touch. When should we meet again?”, a charmed Reaper says to Solider 76.

“Maybe in a few weeks. Can’t arouse suspicions now!”, Solider 76 says before he leaves his relit flame of an ex-boyfriend.

Solider 76 fires a burst from his Helix rocket launcher to blow up a wall so he can leap out of the building he’s in. Solider 76 rendezvous with the others back on the ship.

“Did you do it?”, Winston says as he and the others are ready to take off.

“I tried my best to kill him, but I was barely lucky enough to get out alive.” Solider 76 lies.

 

Chapter 6: Heroes

 

(<https://soundcloud.com/sung_music/neon-artery>)

McCree, Mei, Pharah, and Zenyatta continue to fight their way to the football field where many of the hostages and parliament members are being held captive.

“How are you holding up Mei?”, McCree says as he reloads his Peacekeeper after killing two Talon Troopers as they get to the lower levels of the stadium.

“I find that my Icicle Launcher is much more effective than I thought. I’m not the type to go out and kill, but it’s me or them at this point.”, Mei says as she lobs another icicle at an unsuspecting Talon shotgunner in the head, killing him instantly.

“Good shot! We can talk about this later. We’re almost there! Phrah there’s an opening out there for you to fly, go out and start hammering the remaining Talon forces!”, McCree orders.

“On it McCree!”, Pharah says as she takes to the sky once more.

While Pharah attacks the Talon troopers on the football field, McCree and the others continue fighting through several dozen Talon operatives until they reach the field where a small group of Talon troopers remain.

“Ok you bastards! We killed every last one of you just to get here! Surrender now or you will be next!”, McCree shouts as he Mei and Zenyatta confront the Talon operatives.

“You’re good fighters alright, but I wonder what will happen if we clip one of your friends wings off!”, a Talon operative says as he orders his MANPAD troopers to shoot down Pharah. Most of the missile miss but one makes its mark and Pharah crashes into the field.

“FAREEHA! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!”, an enraged Mei says as she erects an ice wall right under where some of the Talon soldiers are standing, causing some of them to be thrown into the air before falling to their deaths.

McCree and Zenyatta open fire on the rest of the Talon troopers before some of them crack and surrender.

“Ok ok you win! Drop your weapons guys!”, one surrendering Talon solider shouts after seeing what Mei did. Secretly the commander orders the unseen Talon forces to flee and meet up with Reaper.

Mei and McCree run over to where Pharah crashed to see her unconscious.

“Fareeha! Please tell me you’re alive!”, Mei sobbingly pleads.

Pharah slowly opens her eyes and starts chuckling.

“Ha ha did you kill the bastards who blew me out of the sky?”, the injured Pharah says.

“I did I did. Is anything broken?”, Mei sobs.

“I have one hell of a headache. But I’m probably ok to walk despite that.”, Pharah says as she gets up and is miraculously still able to walk somewhat normally.

“Oh good! We'll get you to see Mercy ASAP! I’ll call the dropship in.”, McCree says.

As he does that, Mei sees the dead Talon soldiers. She begins to wonder if McCree saw something in her that he wouldn’t like or scared him.

“Oh no! I let anger get the best of me. But McCree saw my friend shot down! Of course that’s natural to get angry like that.”, Mei thinks to herself, justifying her outburst.

One of the civilians Mei and the others rescued comes up to thank her for Overwatch rescuing everyone. She’s told that if it weren’t for Overwatch, they all would have died.

Mei begins to feel better about the situation. Then McCree comes up to her and pats her on the back.

“Hey you did pretty good out there!”, McCree praises.

“Really?! I thought you’d be terrified of me after how I reacted when Pharah was shot down.”, Mei nervously says while blushing.

“Oh please, I’d do the same thing if I had the chance. Not to mention you saved us earlier with that ice wall when we landed! You’re a great teammate to have. Solider 76 doesn’t know what he’s been missing out on.”, McCree praises again.

“Thanks! Maybe we should be together on our next mission!”, Mei asks.

“Ehh why not? We even managed well with Zenyatta over there.”, McCree kindly says as he accepts Mei’s suggestion. He’s oblivious to the fact that Mei has a crush on him.

Mei is happy that she’s able to be with McCree more. She plans on keeping her feelings for McCree secret as to not startle him. She think about him for a bit before Solider 76’s dropship arrives.

“HA! You guys sure taught Talon a thing or two! Job well done on freeing the hostages.”, Winston says as the ship lands.

“It was Mei who helped us get here. She kicked ass!”, McCree says to Solider 76 and the others.

“See! What I tell you!”, Torbjörn rebukes Solider 76 again.

“She just got lucky.”, Solider 76 scoffs.  
  
"Jack!", Torbjörn shouts while jabbing Solider 76.  
  
"You did well! I'm glad you pulled through.", Solider 76 reluctantly praises Mei.

McCree helps get Pharah on Solider 76’s dropship so Mercy can treat her while his the rest of his team takes other dropship back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. As he’s piloting the ship, McCree sees a sleepy Mei who dozed off.

“Hrmph, how cute. I just hope she keeps that happy face. I’ve done a lot over the past few years I wish I never did. She’d do fine sticking with me.”, McCree thinks to himself.

All 8 of the Overwatch members arrive back at the Watchpoint and Pharah is helped by McCree and Mei to Mercy’s medical ward for treatment.

“Thank you for sending her to me. Pharah should be glad that the injuries are severe.”, Mercy says with a serious tone.

“You’re welcome doc. I hope that she recovers and is able to be ready for any future mission we may have.”, McCree says.

“Yeah, she’s our rocketeer. Can’t have her out of commission.”, Solider 76 says as he shows some compassion for his estranged daughter.

“So what now? Reaper clearly got away and nearly killed you.”, McCree asks Solider 76.

“I did manage to take this data drive while he wasn’t looking! I just need to look through it.”, the lying Strike Commander says.

“Alright now, hope something useful is found.”, McCree says as he head off to his bunk room.

Solider 76 head on to his room hastily and logs onto his laptop. He immediately makes contact with his reconnected lover Reaper.

 

Chapter 7: Bad Daddy

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyCtfd8w6JQ>)  
  
In his bunk room, behind a locked and barricaded door, the double crossing Solider 76 uses the fake data drive to locate Reaper over the internet securely so he can casually chat with the terrorist.

“Ok, let’s see choose a user name to begin chatting.”, Solider 76 eagerly says as he gets ready to talk with his former boyfriend again.

“Hrmph how about this!, Solider 76 says giggling as he types in the username “BadDaddyDanger”.

“Ichi?! How’d you get this contact info?”, Reaper replies under the username “DeadInsideAndLovingIt”, not knowing that Solider 76 has connected.

“Who the hell is Ichi? It’s me Gabe! Jack Morrison.”, a perplexed Solider 76 says.

“Prove it.”, Reaper replies back with a serious tone.

Solider 76 proceeds to send Reaper a dick pic.

“Oh that is you then! I thought you were this one psycho I knew back in Blackwatch.”, Reaper responds as he know that that is his lover.

“What made you assume I was this Ichi guy?”, Solider 76 asks.

“Bad Daddy Danger was his stripper name!!!”, Reaper replies back.

“Oh ok. So……. Feeling lonely ;) ?”, Solider 76 asks.

“Yes. Bad news is we don’t exactly have a place to hookup. Are you planning on moving?”, Reaper asks

“Maybeeee. We’ll have to do some more damage to you guys :(”, Solider 76 says as he states he doesn’t want to stop Talon.

“Oh please, the purple bitch and the Australians don’t mean shit. You’re all that matters, Jack.”, Reaper says as he shows he doesn’t exactly care about Talon.

“Let’s see. Maybe if something happens in the next few months maybe we will relocate.” Solider 76 replies.

“Goody! Now shall we get to the sexy stuff hoy hoy!”, Reaper gets to the point.

Solider 76 and Reaper begin sending explicit messages back and forth for the rest of the night.                                                 

END PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order of appearance:
> 
> Perturbator - Future Club  
> Hybrid-Virus - Trip  
> Tape - Beams  
> World Beyond - DOWNFALL  
> Reznyck - Landroverdosis  
> Sung - Neon Artery  
> Light Club - Fahkeet


End file.
